Trouble for a Son
by TrappedinaPhoto
Summary: There's a difference between running away from a problem and running from a memory. The question is, which is Myra Dawson running from?


**TrappedinaPhoto: **To any person that has Subscribed to me and such, I sincerely apologize for the lack of me doing anything, or even updating my Twilight story. –peko-

**Ray: **You better do something with me soon, I feel lonely and abandoned over here.

**TrappedinaPhoto: **Well, do the disclaimer here, and it ups your chances that I will work on your story.

**Ray: **-brightens up- **TrappedinaPhoto** does not own **SOA** or anything associated with it. She does however own Myra, and any other OC sounding person that comes along. Any concepts in relation to SOA or any real life person/incident/event/etc. is by chance and is not her fault. G'day. –takes Seth's hand and they skip off-

**JJ-Jefferu: **That girl gets more bloody Chipper by the day.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: I know, it's mildly my fault, but it's more hers than mine. Or maybe it's seth's.

**JJ-Jefferu**: -stares at authoress- Yeah… maybe.. Enjoy people!

**~!^-**

Teller-Morrow was not painfully busy, or worried about anything these days. Everything about white supremastists, baby-nappers, and ATF issues had died down. And thank god for that.

Juice was sitting on the picnic table staring abstractly at the garage and at cars, when he was hit by Chibs lightly on his back, " 'Ello there Brotha, how are you?" Juice choked then coughed.

"Living life, this and that," he replied as Chibs climbed onto the table and sat down with him.

"When are you going to find a nice girl and be happy Brotha?" Juice looked at him then pulled out a cigarette, and lit it up.

"I'm happy right where I am on that front." The duo just sat there and people watched as Tig pulled into the parking lot of the garage, with a passenger.

"Hey, who's the underage on the back of Tig's Dyna?" Juice asked Chibs over a cigarette. The girl was wearing a brown backpack, a camo blazer, jeans, combat boot, and a scarf. Tig seemed to be arguing with her, and she looked pissed, while yelling back at him, and then she shoved him. He turned away from her before he could decide to hit her in the face. Throwing a look over his shoulder, he yelled at her, "Stay put, Fucker."

When he got to Juice and Chibs, he growled out at them, "Is Gemma in the office?"

The two of them exchanged a look of confusion, then Chibs replied, "Ya Brotha. Something up?" Tig didn't stay around to explain, but instead stalked off in the direction of the garage and office, to find the matriarch. Juice watched as the girl dropped her bag on the ground, and leaned on the bike. Looking her over, he noticed that there was a bruise on her left cheek and that she was eyeing him and Chibs cautiously. He was about to walk over there and ask her her name but Gemma came out of the office and yelled "Get over here Myra!"

The girl stumbled at the sound then collected herself, hurried over to the office, not bothering to pick up her bag.

Inside the office, Gemma stared at Myra and Myra crossed her arms and argued with the matriarch, "…. But I was sent to live with Dad. Not you Gem. Not that I don't love your place. But mom dumped me with him. So what?" she looked between the two, then continued, "Now we get to play pass around Myra?"

"That's not what we are saying sweetheart. He just doesn't want you hanging around here. I very well know how much you love to find trouble, and we don't want anymore of that. If you stay at my place, you'll have your own room and everything. You should know that baby." Gemma told Myra. Myra looked at Tig, who had not said a word since she came into the office space. "Mom always said you were a shit father."

****~!^-****

**TrappedinaPhoto:** Well, I decide I would post the first chapter to this. Depending on reviews/alerts. I may think about writing more depending.

**JJ-Jefferu:** WTH? Depending? You're going to have to do bloody better than that.

**TrappedinaPhoto**: You, -points at **JJ-Jefferu**- hush, before I decide that I will no longer proof your work. And then make fun of you mercilessly for the rest of our lives.

**JJ-Jefferu:** -grumbles incoherently- meanie. Review please people. She already makes fun of me enough, the meanie-head.


End file.
